In a race of a racing such as horse racing or bicycle racing, the order of arrival of racing targets (racers) such as horses or bicycles are predicted, and betting tickets in accordance with betting types and racer numbers are purchased. Since dividends are paid in accordance with the race results and odds, services for obtaining more dividends have been developed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a betting terminal device that extracts odds of betting types associated with betting numbers entered from acquired odds, and selects the highest betting type odds from among them.